It Ain't Right Either
by WilyMech
Summary: Sequel to It Just Plain Wrong 1. Grimlock and Crankcase get their heads fixed 2. Ultra Magnus proves their a list for every circumstance 3. Misfire discovers that Rung's Profession is his dream come true. Someone who can't say shut up to him 4. Fulcrum is working on new list of things that scare him.


Just It Ain't Right Either

Ratchet introduced Rung to Misfire and got Crankcase head whole again. Misfire will be a good challenge for the Autobot Psychologist to understand why Misfire is so hyper. Sinister is happily monitoring the health of Grimlock, and Krok. That leaves the Fulcrum reading a Datapad on the latest tech specs. Ratchet never seen a K-Class before and it was chance to get the medic curiosity going.

"So you are with the Scavengers." Spoke Ratchet curious

"They found me on junk planet." Replied Fulcrum looking at the medic

"Ah where they found Grimlock?" Ask Ratchet calmly

"Worldsweeper an Insignia ship, that is prone to Crash." Answer Fulcrum looking at the Medic. "Grimlock was signals that the D.J.D. picked up when they were after me. "

Weak Anthropic Principal

Ultra Magnus took distinct pleasure searching the ship. The living quarter well crew berths been torn from the girders move to in position to make giant nest. Crudely laser sign basically "Grimlock's Place." Is place right middle of the Berth that someone fast the sign. Hound look at Ultra Magnus at a lost.

"What do you pick up?" Ask Ultra Magnus

"Mostly Grimlock's scent is here." Spoke Hound looking at the Nest. "Mixed with Fulcrum and Misfire the other scents are more faded and older. I would venture this where Grimlock made his uh home on this ship."

Ultra Magnus this scavenger ship goes takes things that are remotely useful and reuses it again. Most of the stuff in bulk of the ship can be used on the Lost Light but something told him it meant more Decepticons on the ship. The Decepticons in consideration are resourceful lot and straight up glitches. Blaster been down loading information from the computers which he swears is possible more intelligent the crew. Krok's main plan with Grimlock is dump him at Cybertron med center in Iacons and give him back to Autobots as peace deal. The Scavengers weren't torturing Grimlock per say.

"Was Grimlock a prisoner or something?" Ask Hound

"Technically he is a prisoner." Answer Ultra Magnus in deepening frown. "Unofficially.." word he said with great distate "…he is more like unwelcome guest. "

"Wow…." Spoke Blaster amused. "Even almost brain dead Grimlock still manages a way to defy you."

"A prisoner should make attempt to escape under circumstances of logic." Spoke Ultra Magnus in disgust. "Not make themselves at home on the Captors' ship. "

"So you have list of things to do when you're a prisoner." Spoke Hound in surprise

"Yes." Answer Ultra Magnus. "It is proper Autobot protocol to have a list of ways to escape."

Blaster shrug at this point the Decepticons in question were quite eager to be relieved of their unwanted house guest. Rodimus open fired on their ship made it useless for space travel so now they are just stuck on the Lost Light. However, Blaster has sneaking suspicion that Grimlock may unwilling to give up the Scavengers.

Rung's Office

Rung studied Misfire under close optics the Decepticon has the problem of just sitting still in a chair. Misfire also chatted about number of things with the varying degree of importance. Rung discovers the problem with Misfire he actually cares about people and is extremely loyal to his unit. Also another discovery is that the mech is very insecure and it is not a great surprise. Much as he tried Misfire in truth really sucked at being Decepticon. Being nice is not great ringing endorsement for being a Decepticon.

"It is okay not to remember Skittles?" Ask Misfire curious looking at Rung.

"Skittles?" Ask Rung

"Skids." Answer Misifre.

"It had been a long time since you saw Skids." Answer Rung calmly.

"You are psychologist, right?" Ask Misfire in wonderment. "I mean you actually have to listen to me."

"Ummm yes." Answer Rung

"So I have a joor to talk non-stop? " Ask Misfire in wider smile.

"Yes." Answer Rung

"It means you cannot say 'shut up, Misfire?'"Ask Misfire clamping his hands in excitement.

"….." Thought Rung

"What is your main enemy?" Ask Rung sheepish.

"Boredom." Answer Misfire in a grin

"I meant an Autobot." Spoke Rung in clarifying for the jet.

"An Autobot…." Spoke Misfire perplex tone. "I suppose it would be Skittles at least that what he said. I am not even sure I consider him an enemy because I don't really remember even though I said I did. So no hurt feelings, right?" Rung remained quiet. "I guess Optimus Prime is an enemy but I don't know what happen to him. Then there is Skywarp. That guy is just plain mean and stupid."

"Skywarp is not an Autobot." Spoke Rung calmly.

"Oh right…" Spoke Misfire in a frown. "I guess that red Autobot that I think it is Ironhide."

"How do you feel about Skids?" Ask Rung

"Eh I am not sure." Answer Misfire in an ever present grin. "I mean he seems nice enough to hang out with uh Chromedude and Brains. I mean Ratchet is with them and the one call Whirl was there. I think he likes Grimsy though."

"Whirl likes destruction." Spoke Rung

"Ah I know a lot of Decepticons like the Destruction thing." Smiled Misfire at the Psychologist. "If we broaden the definition of the enemy to include Decepticons um my main enemy is Skywarp and the D.J.D. I guess Autobots are my enemy to but the war is over."

"This ain't right." Thought Rung in a puzzle "How can Decepticon have more enemies with the same faction?"

Med bay

Rodimus came into the med bay as Ratchet finish up the surgery on Crankcase and Grimlock. Crankcase gave the Captain of the Lost Light a sour look. Fulcrum is still typing up a new list of things that scare him. Number 1 is Megatron and followed by number 2 Optimus Prime. Fulcrum is still working on #12 of the list. Rodimus walk over the K-class Decepticon.

"What are you doing?" Ask Rodimus

"Oh…." Answer Fulcrum looking commander in startled. "I am working on a list of things that scare me. It is much longer than I thought it would be."

"Bah, it is no wonder you are convicted of cowardice." Snorted Crankcase in a glare of disgust. "By the way Ratchet where did send Misfire too?"

"To Rung." Answer Ratchet in a mused tone.

"It explains why Rung had us watch this session." Spoke Rodimus looking at Crankcase and Ratchet.

"Rung is our ship's Psychologist." Spoke Ratchet

"Wow you sent someone to a psychologist who can't shut up." Spoke Fulcrum impressed.

"Explains the peace we have now." Spoke Crankcase in bland expression.

"Will Grimlock be normal?" Ask Spinister looking at Ratchet

"Uh normal?" Ask Rodimus

"Chews Decepticons for lunch, normal." Spoke Spinister

"Yes." Answer Ratchet the Decepticon medic. "I know what I am doing. So no worries?"

"I hate that expression." Spoke Fulcrum in a defeated sigh.

Krok look at his crew and saw one is missing. "Well Rodimus I assume we can go as soon as we collect Misfire."

Ultra Magnus entered the Med bay at this juncture.

"I have problem with the ship computer." Spoke Ultra Magnus. "It broke several codes of Cyber conduct. I swear it is an AI. So your staying. "

"It is not." Answer Krok

"I get that feeling as well." Spoke Fulcrum "I think you made #14 of scary things."

"That Ain't right." Spoke Krok


End file.
